An Incredible Series of Heroic Tales
by Althrin
Summary: I'm honestly not sure what the overarching plot will but when that time comes I will redo this summary. In the meantime please enjoy and feel free to leave any of your thoughts and criticisms.


"Calling all passengers to board flight 316, all passengers to board flight 316." The airport was abuzz with activity. That being said, when was it not. Violet waited patiently for her brother to arrive. He had been in Argentina for the past year doing charity work. Which may or may not have included taking down drug dealers as his alter ego.

Their Mom and Dad were looking after Jack-Jack so it was only Violet who was there to pick up Dash. The sun was starting to set over the runway when Violet finally saw what she was looking for. A UN designated C-130 Hercules aircraft came in for it's final approach. Violet watched as wheels hit the tarmac. The anticipation slowly growing as the plane taxied towards the boarding station.

People slowly emerged from the plane, greeting long awaited loved ones. Eventually Dash entered Violets view. He looked tired. The vibrant energy that had possessed him before he left seemed to have left. _Nothing a few days of rest can't fix_ Violet thought to herself. "Hey Vi." For once Dash was actually happy to see his sister. "Hey Dash, Mom and Dad had to look after Jack-Jack." "I figured, he's a big ball of fire." Jack-Jack's powers had finally settled down into fire powers. "He tried to make breakfast last week by trying to toast some bread in his hand, almost burnt down the house." Dash laughed, "That's great!" "Not when you're the one who has to fix the house." Replied Violet in a playful tone.

Violet grabbed one of his bags, "Come on, the family can't wait to see you." "How are Mom and Dad doing anyways?" "Good, they're enjoying retirement now that it's not forced." They walked through the catching up on all the the current events. Eventually they made their way to the parking lot. "So which ones yours?" Asked Dash. "This one." Replied Violet. Pulling out the keys from her pocket she hit the unlock button on the key. At the end of the lot a heavily modified Ford flatbed truck unlocked. "Why the hell are you driving that thing?" "It's my work truck, I had to come straight from a jobsite to make it on time."

"Just throw the bags in the back." Said Violet as she lobbed one of Dash's bags onto the bed. "Won't they fall out?" "No. The amount of stuff that I haul in this thing is ridiculous. There's no way that a couple of bags will fall out." "Whatever you say Vi." They quickly hopped in. "Why is this thing so high off the ground?" Asked Dash in a somewhat displeased manner. " A, it's a truck and B, I had to raise it a couple inches so the bed could fit properly."

Violet started the truck and a low growl came to life. Almost as if a beast had been awakened in the engine compartment. With a satisfying click the truck was put into gear and they started on their way home. More small talk followed throughout the entire ride home. Dash was quite surprised at way things had changed while he had been in Argentina. "So do we still have our rooms?" "Oh yeah, you still have the posters of all those bikini models in your room." Violet chuckled a bit. "Oh god," replied Dash "that's embarrassing."

Soon they arrived at their home. Jack-Jack came rushing out the door, closely behind him Bob and Helen appeared. Dash immediately used his superspeed and left the vehicle at an unprecedented rate to greet Jack-Jack. Violet slowly got out of the truck and grabbed Dash's bags. "Dash! How was Argentina?" Yelled Bob. "Incredible!" Helen stretched her arms out and brought Dash towards her in a loving embrace. "I'm glad you're home." "Me too Mom."

Family dinner that night was an exchange of heroic exploits among the family. Dash recounted his tales from Argentina. Bob and Helen told stories from their glory days, and Violet added her recent activities. Jack-Jack simply admired these acts of heroism. "I really should get going." Said Violet realizing the time. "Alright, Drive safe." Said Helen as she gave Violet a hug goodbye.

Violet made her way home. Violet opened the door and welcomed the warm, familiar air that greeted her. Still with a lot of energy Violet decided that she would go out for a late night motorcycle ride. She liked these types of rides, the roads are nowhere near as congested as compared to daylight hours. Violet donned her riding gear and headed towards the garage. Violet wore all black riding gear including the helmet. The bike was a sleek, black sports bike which she had recently acquired. Throwing her leg over the bike in one fluid motion, she opened the garage door and rode off.

Violets favourite place to ride her bike was on a particularly curvy highway away from Metroville. There were no cars on this highway at that time of night. And as such Violet was going maybe a little faster than she should have been. However, Violet was a very capable rider and was able to handle the speed. Violet approached a sharp bend in the roadway. Something that she had ridden several times before. Staying in her lane she started to take the turn leaning to quite a low angle.

 _HOOONNNNK! HOOONNNNK!_ A cargo truck came around the bend in Violets lane. She immediately shifted the bike so that it went in the opposite direction. She put her force field up a little too late. She felt a pain on the side of her leg and watched the bike go over the barrier. Then she hit the barrier with such a force that she lost consciousness and with this loss of consciousness, a loss of the force field...


End file.
